Flame of Destiny
by midnightsdream92
Summary: a 16 year old girl that is taken from her family because of her special gift and is plunged in to a world of vampires and werewolves..will Kara beable to embrace this new destiny or will she make her own?
1. birthday

Today's my 16th birthday! Mama's in the kitchen making my cake, Mmm... vanilla cake with chocolate icing see it's a special occasion cause only on birthdays can we make cake since we can't afford it. But sitting and watching the beautiful lake and as the night darkens I had a sudden feeling someone was watching me. Oh no I can't have this happen it'll make it start it's my birthday why do I have to deal with this! As Papa puts it a unique gift?

The fear started setting in "Hello" I said

I didn't hear or see anything but the strange feeling in my stomach was telling me different.

"Hello is somebody there?" I frantically looked around that's when I seen a flash of black. I stood up so fast that's when I felt the tingling in my hands the green flames erupted, I hated when this happened. I looked around for a second time and ran home as fast as I could only Papa could get me to get the fire (my gift) to go away.

I ran into the house "Papa, Papa" I yelled he came running in from the kitchen.

"It wont go away" I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Shh." he said calmly "Just breathe just think it your birthday!" he said.

he always knew what to say, Papa was a muscular man with hazel green eyes that could charm any lady with chestnut colored hair, his smile always changed my mood, I always said that was his gift to change the mood in people but he always says...

"Its just you Kara honey" As I started to think happy thoughts the fire soon began to grow less, the color seems to change with the strength of my emotions or at least that's what I think, red when it is at the lowest, green at the highest and blue for medium.

"Kara honey I think you should come sit so we can eat some cake" Mama said.

"Okay". Everybody, my mama, daddy and my little sister Alice sang me happy birthday. Why can't life just stay in this happy moment.

"Who wants a piece"? Mama asked.

"Me!" said Alice waving her hands frantically in the air.

" O' honey what started the fire?" asked Papa

"Well Papa I felt like someone was watching me then I seen a flash of black and I…" CRASH! the door slammed open and Papa got up. We all looked up four tall figures standing in the door way, the leader as it seemed gave me a hard look, they all looked as pale as chalk but as beautiful as angels like they could enchant you. My train of thought was slapped back to reality as the leader hissed something, that's when they started toward us as fast as lighting. I barely caught sight of them when the leader had a hold on me I could feel the tingle in my hand but the fire didn't erupt. Why now when I need it the most it doesn't work not like I know how to control it. I heard a loud crack and I turned my head my worst nightmare I seen my mama and sister Alice crumple to the floor the two horrible twin like men had broken their necks.

My breath caught in my throat, my vision blurred for several minutes when I started to see again I was crying, yelling.

"Alice!Why? she was only six! MAMA" I looked around for my papa, the two evil murdering twins had my papa

"PAPA" I yelled.

"Baby just stay calm I love you" he said and they took him out the back as he struggled.

"PAPA, PAPA" I yelled but I knew I'd never see him again so I turned my anger on my captures I wiggled and there was no getting out of the unbelievable strength of this murder and why is my gift not working?.

"Why are you here?" I said or basically yelled "Why do you want me?" No response for either question, I analyzed my kidnapper, the leader of the murders that killed my family. He had piercing blue eyes with blond hair and he scared me to death and before I slipped out of consciousness I said "What are you?"

And he responded "I'm a vampire".


	2. questions

As I came back to consciousness I laid on a hard damp surface I refused to open my eyes, the images of the horrible things that happened to my family ran threw my mind but I tried to think of something else to get them out of my head as my stomach turned that's when I heard...

"Hey" the voice said sounded male and young

it could not be…OMG I just remembered what my kidnapper said he was VAMPIRE I sat up so fast I started getting light headed I looked around where I was it was so dark no lights what so ever as my eyes started to adjust my mind finally stopped whirling,

"Hey are you okay" the voice said.

I turned around.

"Who are you?" I said quickly

"Okay and where are you?" I said in all but a whisper.

"I'm over here towards the right of your cell" he said.

A cell what the hell was I doing in a cell? And where am I? as I walked over toward the cell cautiously I remembered what papa used to say.

"Kara trust no one unless you feel deep with in that the person is trustworthy" As those words ran threw my mind tears started to run down my face

"Papa why you?" I whispered hoping that the stranger would not hear me. I need to shrug it off and seem strong that's what papa would have wanted.

I made it to the part of the cell half stumbling.

"Who are you?"

"I am Jason Alexander Kane son of Bryce Kane" he said with honor.

"Now you know my name are you OK?"

"as OK as I can get I'm in a cell talking to a stranger" I said with little enthusiasm.

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

"Well I'm a big enemy of them" Jason said.

"Well by them you mean vampires?" I said, scared to hear the answer.

"Of course that's what I mean, what else would have taken you but a leech?" he spat out.

"I've never even knew they existed to tell you the truth it makes me think what else is out there that I do not know?" I said.

Silence.

"So what's your name?" Jason asked.

"Kara Delayna" I said.

"Mmm slips right off your tongue I like it" Jason said

His voice seems to comfort me as I could see better he looked very muscular and about my age maybe a year older or two I would have to ask him, he looked handsome from what I could see which was barely as my friend lily would say "honey there's nothing like a good old hot sexy man to have you arms around" mama never liked her but papa thought she was funny.

"So...Why are you here"? Jason asked.

Well that made my thoughts turn upside down why was I here? So I gave him nothing but the truth.

"I haven't the slightest idea" I said truthfully

"Hmm... interesting the vampires only take for what the really want" he said.

That's all he said but the words pulled so many questions for me to ask but did I want them really answered is the question? Why was he here? and why was I? Was it for my gift? I had this strange feeling it was because of it but I can't even control it so...

"Why why why!" I shouted.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said kind of embarrassed.

I got up and started pacing the room just thinking of what was what and why me and not my mama or papa or sister, WHY ME?

That's when I seen a burst of light and a tall man with blond hair walked to unlock my cell it was my capture oh god I gave a quick glance over to Jason and he was standing up he was so gorgeously hot it was unbelievable he looked at me with yellow hazel eyes and I felt my world change.


	3. past and future

It sent chills down my spine but I still couldn't believe how that one gaze with Jason changed so much. I felt stronger or more powerful, but how could I? I just stood there looking at mykidnapper he was extraordinarily beautiful like a god like he could hypnotize you with his looks, but nothing like Jason funny how I keep thinking about him.

"What do you want?" I said with as little fear as I could.

I stepped forward to confront him as If I were to challenge him. He just made a smile that would probably melt a hundred woman's hearts, but mine was as cold as ice toward this vampire that stands here in this dingy filthy cell. He walked toward me and was so close my skin was touching his it burnt from how cold he was, but it was also like a warm caress was touching my body making me sigh and made my eyes close as if I was in some sort of trance. His laughter made me jump back to reality

"You never should close your eyes with a vampire so close" he said.

"How did that feel?" he said.

"What do you mean? I'm just overtired" Why had I closed my eyes? And, wait was I in a trance? I would have to think about that later so I got right to the point.

"Why did my gift not work on you?" I've only been asking the same damn question for god knows how long.

"Now lets not spoil the fun shall we" he said.

"You will have you answers soon enough now get a move on with it" he said.

"See that was very ignorant of you. I'm a lady and where are we going"? I said

I could never actually keep my mouth shut in these situations I kind of had an attitude when I was scared out of my wits, but I realized while thinking in my cell that I mustn't show fear because god knows what my future will hold. I have no family and I'm locked up with vampires I knew for a fact that I will not get away. I have to figure out why my gift does not work at least with my capture I haven't been able to test it on any other of them but I have to plan everything I do and if possible escape. Maybe I can get Jason to help me.

As we made out way toward our destination we went up two stone stairs down a hall with beautiful drapes covering the windows it was some sort of castle. They must have a lot of money because this place was amazing.

Finally we made it to our destination a room with a very long wooded table for parties probably where dinner would be held. oh god do they eat regular food? Or something else I don't even want to think about. When I finally realized people starting to file in and sit they where as beautiful as my capture some more beautiful. The women were extraordinary they moved with such grace that mama would be so proud they all wore very formal wear as if this were some type of extravagant party. Hmm... I wonder what it was…wow do I feel out of place with my dirty clothes and probably nappy brown hair. I tried fixing it with my hands but I knew there was no hope.

"Welcome my friends and family" said the guy that sat at the head of the table and it felt like he had this power that surrounded him it felt like the wind was about to knock me side ways from the force of it but could that really be coming from him?

"Welcome Teivel" everybody said in Unison.

He must be the owner of the castle or the leader of the vampires well hell totally forgot about that whole big thing that I'm probably standing in a room with a bunch of VAMPIRES. well that got me going now I couldn't stop shaking the fear was over coming me but my gift was not even making a sputter of flames no tingling feeling.

Okay. I defiantly have to calm myself down.

"Teivel why have you summoned the clan?" said a gorgeously red headed women with a sharp nose and strong features but held her head high with such power it was amazing. I never seen a women so fierce and direct in my town women where to never direct a man but I always was different I liked being dominant but at the same time sweet.

"We have caught something with unbelievable power that could raise our clan to the top of Vampire society" his hand raised to me as to beckon me toward him. just great!

What a joy this should be.

Everybody turned their heads and looked me up and down and It took all the strength I had not to shutter under the fierce eyes that looked upon me. I stood tall and my head held high papa would be proud when he looked down from heaven.

"Are you serious Teivel? Have you been depriving yourself from blood? She is but a little girl" said another women.

"Why so quick to judge? She has only but just got her powers last year, she does not know how to control them as I did not when I to was new at my power" said Teivel.

Wow wait a second reality hit how did they know I had gotten my powers last year?.

Flashback

There was a knock at the door who could that have been at this time of night?

"Kara answer the door please" said mama.

I walked over to the door and answered it.

It was a man from a couple of houses away named Tom.

"Hello Tom what can I do for you"?I said curiously.

He took off his hat and put it against his heart.

"where's your mama I need to speak with her" he said.

"Okay I'll run and get her" I said suspiciously.

Why was Tom here and why talk to mama he was papa's friend and papa was not due here till later tonight.

I walked to the kitchen to get mama.

"mama Mr. Tom is here" I said.

She look very worried she wiped her hands on her apron and walked towards the door. I started to follow she turned around to me.

"Kara watch the bread in the oven papa would not want burnt bread now would he?"she said with an unsteadily.

"no" I said.

Well that sucked I'm fifteen and I can handle it.

She walked to the door and started speaking with Tom I hid behind the table and listened hard, since they were whispering.

"I'm am truly sorry but your husband has been killed ten miles away from here" Tom said his voice filled with sorrow

" wha…what?" I could hear her sorrow I could imagine her face, tears ran down mine. no not my papa. Anger passed threw me and I felt like something broke freeing me and next thing I know my body lit up in flames and it was terrifying why was I on fire!

"mama I'm on FIRE" I yelled fear over whelming me, green flames all around me.

I touched the table it erupted in flames, I heard foot steps running toward me, but all I kept looking at was my body engulfed in flames.

Mama screamed.

"my baby" she and Tom ran to the kitchen with two pals of water one for the table and one for me it didn't even lower the flame it grew bigger. that's when…I saw him rush threw the door.

"PAPA" I yelled.

Tom and mama turned mama fell to the floor unconscious.

"Tom why is she on fire get more water" he yelled.

"It only makes the flames larger" he said he was out of his wits he was seeing a deadman or so he thought.

"Papa help me!" he came as close as he could my knees where going weak.

Papa analyzed me "baby its not searing your skin it just you. I don't know why that is but calm yourself Kara"he said calmly.

I listened to him. I breathed and closed my eyes tried not to think that I was engulfed in flames. it seemed like hours when papas big arms came around me and I cried till I could no more.

"How are you alive papa?" I asked still hugging him.

"I was not killed on my way back. I got away when these huge dogs attacked us we had picked up a man a couple a miles away and they were all killed and unrecognizable I guess they counted the men and assumed it was me" he said voice shaking.

"I escaped when one of the dogs turned for a slight, and I hit him with a huge stick and I ran and hide in a hole that I found, then rushed home when I seen the smoke" he said.

Relief washed threw me but all the questions came slamming at my mind why was I on fire but not burned?

Flashback ended

"how do you know that?" I said.

He just smiled at me with great interest. He addressed the whole clan..

"We have found our future" he yelled facing me.

Everybody stood up and addressed me with some disgust, but also with admiration as they left the room.

What have I gotten into?.


	4. leader of the vampires

I'm enjoying writing this story

hehe love it...

* * *

Everyone left the room except Teivel. My kidnapper walked me over to Teivel and I knew he was the leader when my capture bowed and left.

"Please sit I want you to feel welcome" he said eying me.

"How could I possibly feel welcome when your men killed my family?" I said.

"First, they are not men they are vampires" he said.

"Second, it was necessary and you will learn in the future why it was important" he said.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

He waved his hand a servant came in, she had to be human she was not as beautiful as thevampires, making me have chills run down my back, when I even think the name. She was carrying a steak and all sorts of vegetables my stomach was growling how many days has it been since I've been here?.

"How long has it been since I was taken?" I asked.

"Two days my dear" he said.

No wonder I was so hungry that steak looked so good. But should I eat it? I could be poisoned from it? I threw that idea right out the window for two reasons. One, because I'm quote " the future" and second, I was starving. She laid the plate down and I acted like a lady and like I wasn't interested. I had to seem strong right?. I gave her a grateful look and she bowed her head and walked away.

"I admire your attitude" he said having a satisfied look on his face, like he won a big amount of money I could only dream of having.

"Why am I your future as you say" I asked.

How could I possibly be a future for vampires when there way stronger and faster?.

"You will bring us a future of power with your gift, our clan will rise to the ultimate power as I said in Vampire society" he said cheerfully.

So it was about my gift, I kind of knew it deep down but it's not like I could control it.

It just came when I was emotional and only in my hands not my whole body only that one time that first time.

"how can I help you? I can't even control it as you could have easily seen up closely since you been apparently watching me over the past year" I said with as much attitude as I could.

"Yes, you catch on quick" he said.

"We will teach you how to use you powers to fight and all that implies. but we need your trust. We are not here to hurt you, you are my most prized possession" he said.

Oh did that make me angry.

"Possession? I am nobodies possession!" I stood up out of my chair and faced him.

"Take me back to my cell you vampires disgust me, the cell is better then being around you disgraced people" I spat.

That made him very angry power surged around me he stood up we were face to face.

"You will not speak to me like that or my clan. you will do as you are told or suffer the consequences" his voice filled with menace.

"Drake take this disrespectful guest back to her cell"

One of the twins that killed my family appeared in the room grabbing my arm and dragged me out towards the way of my cell.

I was never a real religious person even though mama was I would pray this statement would come true.

"May god strike you down and you burn in hell for the deaths of my family and that includes your brother" I spat.

He threw me against the wall with his whole body on me, his hands touched my face in a sexual way. His lust in his eyes burned threw mine I tried pushing him off but it was like moving a bull.

"Get off me now" I said pushing him still.

He was smelling my hair..ugh what a weirdo.. and my neck, fear running threw me.

"Mmm a virgin my favorite" he said smiling.

I heard a large howl and a lot of banging towards the cells that was only twenty feet way to where the door would lead to my cell.

"Get off me or I will kill you" I said with all my might.

"Mmm and how will you do that my pretty?" he said his hand tracing up my leg.

Before I could answer out of the corner of my eye I seen a blur and next thing I know ,Drake is on the ground and a women from the clan meeting is on top teeth bared and I never seen something so scary, but also so beautiful.

"You know not to touch her she is pure and I will kill you" she hissed.

"And Teivel will not be happy" she said.

She pushed herself off of Drake with speed that was unreal and she came toward me. She had red hair and she was very godlike I couldn't stop staring,

"Are you okay, honey?" the vampire said.

I had to right myself. what the hell was going on with me?.

"Yes I'm fine how did you do that ? You never do that to a man they are high then us" I said.

Well I didn't believe in that but still its unheard of even thought this women was a Vampire. I would admire her for that and for saving me from Drake.

"Thank you I will not forget it" I said.

"Please it was nothing Drake is always like that to girls that are humans. I don't like it I was human once to" she said.

"Oh Drake look what you did you got the wolf going" she said irritated.

Wolf? what did she mean oh she probably meant a dog or something. She escorted me to my cell safely and locked the door. I thought I heard her say something along the lines of why is he locking this girl like she some sort of prisoner she is important and a sweet poor girl. hmm I think I like this women.

"I'm sorry for the conditions I'll try to get you into better accommodations sweetie. a young lady does not deserve this"she said kindly.

"Oh by the way I'm Lamia"she said.

"Well Lamia I'd rather be down here then with that terrible man Teivel to tell you the truth" I said

"Oh you mean my brother well he has sort of a temper you know don't mind him" she said smiling.

Great her brother there goes a friendship with a vampire that may help me escape plan.

"Oh.."

"Okay honey I have to go ,I"ll see if some food will be sent down soon okay? And maybe some clothes hmm"

"okay no offense but you almost seem human to me" I said.

Silence.

Oops maybe they did take that as a offense.

"None taken honey just being nice is all" she said although she seemed in another world.

A snort came from Jason's cell oh I forgot about him for a minute.

"Okay well bye then Kara" she said leaving.

She was out the door before I even said goodbye.

* * *

Fun fact: LAMIA name means evil spirit in greek


	5. never answered

A/n

Sooo thanks everybody for reading my story

* * *

So great the only person that treats me remotely like I have a say in anything is….

1.a vampire

And

sister of the vampire leader!

Well everything just keeps piling on what a joy! Okay I really need to think this whole situation threw…

"Hey are you okay?"

I knew whose voice that was Jason's I totally forgot about him I'm such an idiot I'm pacing this stupid cell basically speaking to myself so I push down on my hair and turn around wow I defiantly can see better now since Lamia left a lantern near the door I just realized that.

"Sure I'm fine "

Wow he looked really mad why? And man he was so hot, we just stared at each other for a very long minute.

"Are you sure?"

Of course well except for Drake but he couldn't of possibly have known that could he?

"Did you hear what happened"?

He nodded his head yes.

"But how"

He didn't answer there's no way he could have heard me that's not humanly possible but he looked human defiantly not a vampire thank god….he's so secretive,

I walked all the way towards the cell bars and placed my hands on them.

"You can trust me it's not like I can tell anybody I'm stuck here for a while and with nobody to talk to except you"

He came towards the cell bars our faces were so close I could hear him breathing he looked at me but said nothing we just starred at each other for awhile his eyes are like deep pools of darkness like something stirred inside that was trying to get out..weird

I finally turned and then I saw Jason's bars opposite from us I gasped

"what happened to your bars their all bent"

Jesus what had happened his cell bars were all bent and I know for sure that they were not like that when I left I surely would have noticed.

"umm"

He was shifting like he was uncomfortable.

"The vampires came in and we started fighting"

That was a lie I believe all the vampires where in the dining room with me but who knows he just never wants to tell me the truth why should I trust him if he does not trust me? This was frustrating me like crazy, he's hiding something and it has to be pretty big but what is it?

"So what did the vampires say"?

"They said I'm "their future" silence was between us for many minutes.

"So how are you there future"?

"That's another question added to my list of thing for me to get answered".

He just keep looking at me like he was observing me. It made a shiver go down my back but in a good way he made me feel so different it feels there's some type of pull to him what is this feeling? I went to sit on the rock right next to where he sat on his but bars separated us.

"You seem troubled" he said

"I am very troubled I don't know what is going to happen to me, my family is dead and now I have no one"

He got up so fast I didn't even see him till he touched my shoulder threw the cell bars.

"You must keep faith and stay strong, life is never easy"

He paused for a moment as to think of what to say next

"I will do all I can to try to get you out of here"

That defiantly made me so happy I got up from my rock and didn't even think before I did it I was hugging him threw the cell bars he strong arms around me mine around him well as much as I could.

"You do not know how happy that makes me"

"I believe my father will be sending people for me but you must not tell the vampires about this we must be very discreet"

"Of course"

He still had his arms around me and I felt so safe I didn't know why because I don't even know him.

"How old are you?"

I know random.

"Eighteen why"?

"Just asking"

Trying to change the subject

"So where are you from"?

Silence for heaven sakes he never says anything about him

"Okay never mind I'll tell you where I'm from for conversation"

"I'm from a small town called falls meadow it's so beautiful you can not imagine it like I can see it now god I miss it"

Just thinking about it was making me start crying.

"Wait you said falls meadow"?

"Yes why"?

"No no reason"

Hmm weird whatever.

"okay well I'm going to try to sleep "

And as I laid on the floor I wished for the day to come when I can get out of this crappy cell and get back to my life but realizing without my family where will I go what will I do and theses are the thoughts I had on my mind when I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

FUN fact: Teivel and Lamia is not their real names..they are actually Sarah and john

the reason they changed their names was because they wanted to not put their family in danger because if they had any enemies they would be killed so they puttheir names to mean evil to be more intimidating...

no vampires or anyone else know this but them :)


	6. Teivel

a/n

oh and this is Teivel (vampire leader) point of view I thought I'd mix it up

Let me know if you like it

(Teivel's point of view)

* * *

Why is this girl not grasping that she will change the clans life forever. She needs to start her training immediately in order to be able to control her powers, war is upon us with the other vampire clans and the werewolves, and how do the other vampire leaders expect to win when we are divided. The werewolves are already riled up about that stupid boy who is he anyway?. I must question him very soon Drake found him snooping around and that means death maybe he will make a good snack to feed on.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Why do they choose to interrupt me while I think.

"You may enter"

"Ahh sister what do I get for this occasion to see your lovely face"

My dear sister never let go of her humanity but I simply couldn't let her die why I wouldn't age I gave her the gift of eternity but also hell.

"Why do you let that girl slumber in that disgusting cell"

Lamia always said what she was thinking and never thinks of the consequences she was only nineteen when I turned her and my parents unable to marry her off because of this problem.

"She is disrespectful and needs to learn her place which will someday very soon be by my side"

"As your lover or as your equal"?

"Ahh Lamia that will be seen in the future by the way bring Lidia to me when you leave will you dear sister"

"Yes Teivel but I will say again better get that girl into the right accommodations she is a lady and will someday represent the Vampire nation"

"But I have to warn you that killing her family was a bad idea she will never forgive you and your vampires that did it".

I thought about that but they had to be out the way no questions it is not in my nature to care what three more lives to be sent to this so called heaven of theirs. The stupidity of humans they have always amazed me and though I haven't been a human for over two-hundred and fifty years that love thing that they have I wish for everyday of my existence even though I'm a ruthless leader and sometimes heartless vampire but I most do what I have to in order to keep the clan together and thriving.

"I did what I had to don't question me"

"Oh brother stop with your stupid authority game we are in your bed chamber don't give me your act"

Even thought she is 4 years younger then me by vampire years she has the strength to knock me down but I have an advantage I can blink just think of a place and I'm gone

"Brother I'm must attend to other stuff think of what I have said it would be wise to do so"

"Of course dear sister I shall think about it. Now go on with your stuff and don't forget Lidia will you"

As Lamia left I still don't understand Why can't Kara not just realized that she has to start her training and learn her gift and have her powers doubled by becoming vampire. Why shall I…

Knock Knock Knock

Oh for Nyx sake.

"Enter"

"It is me Lidia" she bowed

Lidia is very beautiful for a human she is a very skilled physic though she can only see blurs of the future for vampires she is still very useful I've would have turned her when I first meet her but she begged me not to she has a family and I regard her wishes only because I know if she is not my Alie If she is made vampire she could certainly be my demise so I made a packed with her all the family line threw the years who ever has her talent must work for me and will not be harmed and paid in full.

"Ahh Lidia I need my future to be told come"

She placed her hand upon mine and she held her head up and eyes closed.

"Ahh love will soon be upon you master" she smiled

"What do you mean Lidia"? this peaked my interest.

No answer.

"The werewolves are very disturbed of something you did this will bring upon war if you do not settle it soon I do not know what though something about blood lines someone of great importance".

She shook her self and moved away from me.

"I'm sorry master but that is all I can see you future is very blurry these days what has you troubled?"

"Many things Lidia many things you may leave now".

What she said was building up in my mind.

"DRAKE"

He was there in a flash but he was like normal human speed to me. Though Drake and Derek are only fifty years made vampire they are very strong for there age which always surprised me.

"Bring the boy Drake we have business to attend to"

* * *

Fun fact: lamia and teivel real last name is SAMUELS..

they use no last name since everyone will remember who they are...


	7. binding

(Teivel's POV)

Drake brought the boy while Derek brought the holding chair and placed and strapped the boys wrist, chest and ankles. He was very muscular no older then seventeen or eighteen. Could he possibly be who I think he is?. Many creatures roam this world though. I sniffed the air he didn't smell of any creature but he's not human either. Humans smell so sweet with their delicious blood and he had no smell at all.

"Hmm"

he just stared at me with angry eyes.

"Why were you spying around my territory?"

Silence

"Answer me boy?" I stayed calm I would not let this boy see my anger.

"You will answer me or suffer the consequences do you understand me?"

He showed no fear and stayed quiet surely he was trained for interrogation and the pain to come, hmm he would be hard to break this one I smiled inside I would enjoy this with all that's going on it will relieve some of the stress.

"What are you?"

Silence

"Okay you choose you your fate boy"

I walked over to him gave his two fingers on his left hand and gave a little twist and heard the crack I looked at him in the face his face showed no pain but his lips where a a line indicating that he knew this was only the beginning. No reactions to me says KEEP GOING in my book. I took his left wrist and twisted with swiftness and grace. CRACK his face showed the pain from breaking the wrist and fingers on the same hand, with in 5 minutes his hand was already swelling I figured I give him time to see if he healed or let him sit in pain. If he was a wolf or a unique shape shifter he would have healed by now so he was neither hmm what was he?

"Well your just no fun and you won't answer questions so I'll just kill you yes?"

I walked over to placed my hand on his head and...the next second I hear the door open I turned my head and heard...

"NOOOOOOO"

Kara ran to me Lamia right behind.

"Please don't kill him I beg you I've seen enough killing"

"Well then Lamia take her back to the cells so she doesn't have to witness this"

"No I will not go back to the cells I beg you don't kill him I'll do anything?"

oh now that's interesting she will do anything for a boy she doesn't even know.

"Fine"

"Thank you "

She ran to the boy.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't answer he just stared at her.

"oh god your wrist and fingers their broken"

She turned and gave me a stare I'm guessing that was suppose mean she mad.

"Why did you do that he did nothing to you?"

She had her hands on her hips as she waited for my response.

"He was spying on my territory if you are not of kin or an invited guess it is death or slavery"

"Your a monster!" she yelled

"Ah but I am You've mistaken I am a vampire no less"

she stared at me with hateful eyes I could tell she had courage to be able to face me many of my kin can not even do that besides my dear sister. I liked this Kara the creator has blessed this child with wonderful gifts. On to more important things...

"Now that I've spared his life it's time for you to do your end"

"Lamia please bare witness to this binding"

"binding What binding?" Kara asked

"The binding that will seal our fate".

* * *

fun fact: I got Kara's name from a show called Legend of the seeker..

anyone know it?


	8. flames and moons

Here's chapter 8

(Kara's pov)

"Seal our fate? You sealed my fate when you killed my family"

A binding didn't sound like anything that need to complicate my life more. I mean I'm risking my life for a boy I didn't even know, but for some reason he seemed to be drawn to me every time I'm around him I get this sensation, I stared at Jason we locked eye's and stared at each other something seemed to start tingle on the back of my neck...then is started burning oh my gosh was my powers back? but I don't feel my gift I just feel fear and powerful somehow I looked at my hands nothing, I looked around I spun in a circle trying to figure out why my neck was burning I was defiantly not on fire in anyway I looked to see if anybody else was doing this to me Lamia and Teivel where just staring at me looking at me trying to figure out what I was I doing oh gosh the pain I dropped to my knees putting my hand on the back of my neck the pain was become unbearable. I did not want to show weakness but the pain was horrible.

"Please stop it PLEASE" I just kept saying it over and over

Lamia was by my side trying to say something I couldn't understand her words they were blurry the pain stopped my mind from working right she said something along the lines of "we not it" she said I guessing that meant they weren't doing it. But how could that be? I realized that I was on the floor now I couldn't take the pain it was the worst pain I ever felt I looked around looking for Jason I found him struggling against the bindings on his chair looking like he was yelling something. I couldn't hear anything and I could only feel the pain then as fast as it came it was gone. I finally was able to get my hearing back and my vision was back to regular, I got up on to my feet with Lamia's help.

"What happened dear?" Lamia said

Teivel was by my side before I even realized he was, I looked at his face he looked angry and power oozed from him it hit me hard but I didn't show it I showed enough weakness.

"I..i don't know my neck started burning I thought I was on fire but I wasn't"

I didn't realize that I still had my hand on the back of my neck.

"Honey let me see so I can possibly help you" Lamia said

I didn't want to trust these vampires but how was I supposed to know if there was something wrong with my neck? So I let my hand down...and the reaction that I got from Lamia's and Teivel it showed on their face was unnerving their breath caught in their throat their faces showed shock and confusing looks I never would have though I would see on vampires faces.

"What is it is it bad? Will it scar? Are you sure you didn't do it?"

"No dear I swear on my immortal life that we did nothing of this because I have no idea what it is" Lamia said

I looked at teivel he had his regular face expression on his face that I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I've done nothing but this sure is something to the creator has blessed you with" he said

What a blessing?The amount of pain I was in could not possibly be a blessing from the creator.

"So what is it?" my voice was very low

"Lamia grab a reflector please" he said

She was back in seconds with a reflector it was a circle reflector with designs all around it. They walked me over to the reflector on the wall and I took a breath and looked into the reflector, with the two reflectors I could see the back of my neck and what was there stunned me. What was there was black flames that was in a V shape and a purple moon in the middle. I just stood and stared at it what did this mean? And why did I get it?.

* * *

Fun Fact: Jason's from a royal family


	9. new additude

Here's chapter 9

(Kara's point of view)

Let's see I'm in a room with two vampires and a boy I don't know, my family's dead and I have a strange tattoo that just appeared out of nowhere. Jeez can life just get anymore worse? I mean yeah I could die but I guess I have nothing to live for but I know not to give up that easily I mean I've already stood up to two vampires and survived to see another day so that not something that I believe a lot of people accomplished in their average human lives.

Okay I just need to figure out what to do next and work it out from there I have this special feeling with Jason when I'm around him and I have no idea what that is and I don't intend to ask the vampires about it either and Jason's kind of tied up at the moment...literally. OK I'm switching my attitude I realized if I'm going to be this darn "future" of theirs I might as well act like I'm trying an figure out how to escape till Jason's fathers people come that is who ever they are cause we've got no other chance.

so I'm pretty much stuck here till then I've gotta suck it up and have anew lease on life and hope for the best it all works out tattoo and my gift be damned.

Okay here it goes...

When I pulled myself back to reality I realized everybody was staring at me while I was talking to my self...

I took a deep breath

"Okay I'm sick of not knowing a darn thing I'm your so called "future" then I deserve answers"

I put my hands on my hips like mama used to do when giving me a stern look and propped my eyebrow up and tried to look like I had attitude and looked at all three of them while waiting for my answers...

None came

Ugh how was I suppose to deal with these people or I mean vampires if I can't even act like I'm strong and can handle what ever comes at me?

"Okay so no answers "

I looked at all of them again just in case they wanted to say something nothing... of course.

"Well until I get some I will not be your "future" I've changed I'm not the innocent girl you've taken two days ago I will not be pushed or stared down to no more times have changed I am not in the human world no more I've realized thanks to Lamia" I pointed out

"That women are higher in Vampire Society and even though I am not a vampire I will be a member of this clan will I not?" I looked at Teivel now, he didn't question me

"So I am done with this discussion I will go back to my cell now"

I walked to the door waiting for one of the vampires to kill me or at least do something with my hand on the door know I looked over my shoulders and seen the funniest thing since this nightmare began Jason's face was in shock and Lamia and Teivel just stared at me..so much for Mr. big vampire leader

"Oh Teivel don't forget Jason stays alive"

I turned and walked out the door and closed it behind me I got to the end of the hall when Drake got hold of my arm but it wasn't a hard brace like it usually was as I gave him another glance I realized there was something different about him he looked not as intimidating and gentle somehow..

"Derek"

He looked at me for a minute

"Yes I am Derek I am so pleased to meet you my lady"

Wow he was so different from his twin brother I assumed..Drake. But no matter how nice he is he killed my family. Which is unforgivable.

I just bowed my head.

"Will you escort me to my cell so Teivel does not think I'm trying to escape"

"As you wish my lady"

And we walked back to my cell that awaited me.


	10. that makes three

(Kara's pov)

After Derek walked me back to my cell realization hit, I could have gotten myself killed for what I just did, but no worries I guess they would have killed me if they wanted to. okay so basically I'm going to have to figure out a way to keep this new found attitude and show no fear because apparently that's the only way I'm going to survive here till Jason get us out of here, but also if I embrace this new found me will it be my end? I just couldn't think anymore I haven't sleep in god knows how long so i just laid down on the cold cell floor and fell fast a sleep.I woke from a bright light shining in my face... hmm must be morning,I must have slept hours because it was early evening when i left Teivel's room. I felt refreshed and much better until I seen who opened the door and came toward me, it was mykidnapper, he came toward me and all the blood drained from my face.

"Why it's nice to see you fresh and had some sleep my lady""

My lady what the heck? When did he start calling me that and with a nice tone?

"What do you want I'm not falling for your games...ahh what's your name?"

"Nikolai"

"And no games my lady I only wish to take you to the shower room to clean up and get something presentable for you to wear"

I carefully looked him over his posture seem nonchalant as he leaned against the doorway his eyes seemed normal unlike before just regular blue eyes he stared right into mine and we stayed that way for just seconds before I broke the eye contact he pushed his hand threw his perfectly combed blond hair and walked and unlocked the cell.

"My lady" with his hand he gesturing for me to walk in front of him.

I walked right past him threw the door with what must have been seconds he locked the cell and was by my side walking with me, I tried to walk fast but that was kind of hard since I didn't know where the shower room was. So I slowed, backing trying to walk behind him but he simply wouldn't allow it, so I gave up. We walked towards the right of the castle while we walked I examine the halls and rooms we walked threw they where so extravagant with statues and blue silk curtains with beautiful wood antiques to complement all of them. whileI was amazed by all the magnificent things I was admiring the halls and rooms we passedI hadn't realized Nikolai stopped and I ran right into him, which felt like a brick wall beforeI knew it I was falling but I didn't hit the floor rather two hands caught me before hitting the floor. When I opened my eyes to my surprise it wasn't Nikolai who caught me it was Derek, he was looking at me in the face rather close, I stared in to his eyes unlike Drake's, his twin brother his eyes were dark chocolate brown you could melt in them while his brothers were muddy brown, but besides the they pretty much looked exactly the same very muscular body's with chocolate dark neck length hair, if i didn't know what or who he was I defiantly go for him, he was unbelievably gorgeous with that though my neck burned sightly I just ignored it. he finally set me on my feet after righting my self I looked at Nikolai he had amischievous smile on his face, I gave him a face that said I know what you did with my eyebrow up and hands on hips. I couldn't believe I was standing up to a vampire, three so farI couldn't believe it as I thought about it.

"where did you come from Derek?"

I poked him in the shoulder playfully I was getting bolder by the minute.

"Ugh I was on the way to my bed chamber and I seen the accident" he said accident with a little more menace hmm interesting, shaking it off I said thank you he nodded and walked toward what must have been his bed chamber down the hall.

"Is this where I shower?"

Nikolai nodded.

"Well thanks for not telling me that we stopped so I could fall down and crack my head open on the floor"

With that I opened the door and closed it behind me, while waiting for the door to crash in my eyes closed I took a deep breath..hmm guess not I opened my eyes thinking it would be a washroom but instead the room was a bedroom with a huge bed with again silk covers and pillows but blood red the irony, also it had a very fancy creamed colored vanity with the biggest reflector I've ever seen, but the room overall was not overly big. I walked over to the closed door which I assumed was the washroom opened it, it was small as well a bathing tub a toilet area and a white shelve for towels, closing the door I took off my clothes and to my surprise the tub was filled with fresh steaming hot water. I got in and I melted. This was so fancy compared to my washroom at home. I washed my hair and body and stayed in until the water turned cold. I grabbed a towel off the shelf and walked out the bathroom, now waiting on the bed was something I had never seen, this surely was not clothing. It was all black leather bodysuit I guess you could call it . I looked around their was nothing else to wear and I couldn't put my dirty rags back on so I squeezed into it and can I tell you it was no easy task. I grabbed the brush off the vanity brushed my hair till it flowed down my back, I looked around there was black high heeled boots that I found at the foot of the bed, I put them on righted my self and finally looked in the vanity reflector

"You have got to be kidding me" was all I said.

I hope you like PLZ REVIEW...

(also "reflector" is a mirror)


	11. mindset changed

Chapter 11

(Kara's pov)

As I stared at myself in the vanity reflector I could believe how I looked, for one I looked a lot older then my sixteen years, I looked ridiculous and hot at all the same time. It fit me like a glove very fitting but rather comfortable. It showed off all my body's good features, which I did not know that I had till now. It showed my skinny yet curvy body and lets just say the zipper that was in front did not go all the way up, my breast were showing more then I would have liked but I had to wear this outfit if that's what you would call it, it made me feel very self conscious but strong all at once. I think I can pull this off and it would help me with my more bolder side.

"Hmm...then it's settled I.."

"knock knock"

I turned it was Lamia, may I add she didn't knock apparently just says it. I looked at her and gave a smile, her outfit was very similar to mine but her was black and purple with jewelry and makeup to compliment it all so it all fit and matched. Lamia was overall very beautiful she looked nothing like her brother with her red curly hair that was up and stylish with green and grayish eyes. Jeez was this vampire fashion? Skin tight clothes and high heeled boots? But thinking back at the gathering when I seen Teivel's vampire "clan" they all wore elegant clothes that upper class people in regular society would have worn.

"What pleasure is it to see you again Lamia" I did mean it she was one of the nicest vampire I've meet besides Derek but in the end she's still a vampire.

"Well I have a surprise for you.."

"Surprise?"

"Yes Kara we are having a party or ball as you will at the castle tonight"

A ball I've never been to one, great more vampires to be around and I was suppose to wear this to a ball?

"Um am I wearing this to the ball Lamia I mean this can't possibly be proper ball attire"

she looked at me curiously.

"Why dear of course this is vampire ball attire we are above humans and their formal Odress wearing ways"

Ahh aren't I human? I decided not to question her.

"Ahh okay" I responded.

I knew this was just going to be so much fun..not.

"Kara you look fabulous don't worry about a thing"

"Okay"

"now we must leave and go to my brothers room before the ball, we have unfinished business that we must attend to before the ball begins"

Unfinished business what could that be? Lamia must have seen the confusion on my face because she smiled at me.

"The binding Kara don't be so foolish and think my brother would forget he spared Jason's life now payment is do".

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about the binding whatever that was and Jason, I hope he's okay".

"Jason..ahh yes, is he okay?"

I tried not to seem like I cared so much I realized that any weakness you show in the vampire world only puts you in more dangerous.

"He's fine where he belongs in the cell...well we must go Kara"

The cell why was he not released? I would have to worry about that later as least I saved his life and he will pay me back by getting me out of here. When we finally exited the room we walked in silence while on the other side of the castle where Teivel's room was, I heard a lot of chatter clanks and clatter from the kitchen area as we passed as well as servants I presumed were running around probably getting the ball ready. They looked human to me which surprised me I would have to pull one aside one day when I'm alone. While I walked aside Lamia the servants stared at us I felt very self conscious in this outfit I knew this was only the beginning of the feeling. When we finally made it to Teivel's room I was mentally exhausted from telling myself don't mind all the stares they're just curious. When Teivel opened the door his power oozed from him all around him power and beauty all in one. He had dark dirty blonde hair cut short with dark blue pools for eyes you would be lost in them trying to figure him out. He smiled a devilish smile and said hello and said I looked ravishing, good enough to eat specifically. Ugh that did not help my nerves over this binding thing. He sent me over to sit on the lush couch in the corner of his room which I might add is huge. They looked like they were talking but I couldn't hear them. While staring at them curiously they both turned and smiled at me I moved uncomfortably on the couch when Teivel beckoned me to come to him. I closed my eyes took a deep breath got up and walked to him, looked him in the face with curiosity and nerves in compassing me. I joined hands with Teivel as Lamia asked who stood adjacent from me. She had a long silver chain in her hands and wrapped it around me and Teivel as you could say "binding" us together. She was speaking in a language I didn't understand when I looked at Teivel getting ready to ask what was going on I suddenly had a soothing sensation over come me I felt relaxed like someone held me threw mind and body, my eyes closed the sensation ended and I felt peaceful and tired then I fell unconscious. When I finally was brought back to consciousness I was on a bed with Teivel and Lamia starring over me. I sat up to fast and my vision blurred and my head hurt. Lamia steadied me and asked me if I was alright.

"I'm fine I think"

Teivel came over with a giant plate of food and I realized I hadn't ate in awhile I just suppressed my hunger not knowing because all the madness that's been in my life.

"Thanks"

I ate it so fast not caring what it was or who was looking. I felt so much better I sipped the tea Lamia gave me, when remembering everything that happened before I passed out came rushing back.

"I'm sorry Kara I didn't inform the servants to feed you like I said I would, human food it's not on top list of things to do" she smiled.

she seemed like she meant it plus its not like I asked for food either.

"It's fine"

she looked really relieved.

"What happens now that me and Teivel are binded together?"

Lamia sat next to me on Teivel's humongous bed and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well it's just like it sounds your are binded to him he will always know where you are and it also lets him know if your in danger it's some what complex thing very strange and different with each binding"

"WHAT!"

I jumped off the bed and was ready to confront Teivel but he must have slipped out while I was eating because he was defiantly not in the room, coward.

"Where is he" with poison in my voice.

"Kara you agreed to this binding, binding are by will, they cant be forged without that person willingly wanting it"

"But I didn't want it willingly, I was forced"

"You agreed Kara when you had Teivel spared Jason's life a pact of sorts"

She paused letting me process it all.

"There's no going back is there?"

"No Kara you are in this clan Teivel's clan now"

Realization hit home by saving Jason's life I 'd taken my mine in a way. I would never be able to escape with Jason. I was stuck here no matter what, Teivel would hunt me down and bring me back I would never have my family back or have a family of my own. I would have to embrace this life and make something out of it. I felt ten years older then my age, my life had drastically changed in a matter of days. My hope's and dreams shattered as well as my heart ripped out from all this. My mindset changed anger overwhelmed my emotions, I'm am not that innocent girl in no way anymore where has that got me?,my family killed binded to a powerful vampire I am not in no way any one's possession vampire, human or anything else that might be out there on this forsaken land. I felt the familiar tingling of the fire, not my gift it is not a gift it is mine a curse but also a blessing It gives me the ability to survive in this new world I've been thrown into. I had no fear this time of my power my whole body engulfed in flames that's only happened once when I first gotten my power. I looked at Lamia she looked so scared I smiled mischievously I walked up to her keeping a little distance so I wouldn't burn her.

"Where's Teivel?"

"I-in...the grand room where the ball is being held, down the hall to the right"

she looked horrified, I would never forget the first time I seen that on a vampires face and I realized how powerful I really was, I didn't have a lot of control of my fire I didn't know how to set it on it only seemed to happen with great emotion except when my family was killed. But for some odd reason I could now control how big the fire was how hot or where I wanted just my hand or my whole body anywhere really and was able to let it recede so I could touch things with out burning them. I walked to to the door and looked at Lamia she looked a young as me terrified like I had been when I first came here I felt a pang of guilt for her since she was always rather nice to me but I would not let anyone know that, its the vampires own fault the made me this way. I walked out the door with my power blazing all around me to the person I intended to a have a few words with...Teivel.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER HAS ACTION!


	12. a special kind of human

here's a action chapter for you!

hope you like!

8)

(Kara's pov)

I made it to the double wooded doors where two human servants stood, when they seen me approaching they gasped wide eyed that held terror in them they didn't move. I didn't want to be the cause of fear for theses people they had enough just dealing with vampires. I smiled at them, two middle aged women in their thirty's. I looked at both of them.

"There is no reason to be afraid ladies we are the same I'm human but just a little different"

they just stared at me, I guess looking at someone engulfed in flames and was not being burnt to a crisp would render someones words and just plain scary at what they really were capable of, that thought made me smile.

"M-my..lady you do k-know your on fire yes?"

Haha silly lady I would most certainly be worried if I didn't know I was on fire,but it still upset me that they were afraid of ME I'm usually the one afraid around here.

"Yes I certainly do and please call me Kara we are equal as I see it and what is your na.."

I stopped dead while talking to the lady who stood at the side of the right door, I seen to small puncture marks on her neck what the..? I walked up to her not realizing I was scaring her and I touched the marks careful not to burn, her breathe hitched probably surprised that I didn't burn her, I analyzed the to bite marks that were healing I suspected. I went to the other lady she had them as well. What evil beings could have done this? I know vampires drink blood but surly not their own servants? I felt the anger pulse threw me even more then when I was with Lamia and my anger was at it's boiling point. I stepped back at the feeling of my flames growing larger, heat pulsated from me I only felt a small measure of the heat, but the ladies were sweating from fear and the my flames giving off extreme heat.

"Who did this to you?" I looked at both of them nobody answered.

"Your names please?"

The lady on the right said Rosa and the lady on the left said Maryanna.

"Rosa, Maryanna who did this to you?"

They both looked at each other and shrugged and looked back at me.

"Johnny" Maryanna said.

"Lila" said Rosa

"They will be dealt with, it WILL not happen again ladies"

They looked over joyed I couldn't imagine if that happened to me and it never would...

"My lady..I mean Kara I don't mean to pry or be in your business but you do know you also have them as well on the left of your neck yes?"

NO it couldn't be I put my hand on my neck and I felt bite marks. I knew it must have been Teivel's doing. I will burn him to ashes! I took the shock off my face and nodded to Rosa.

"Ladies please open both doors I have business to attend to I want to make a grand entrance an impact as you will" I smiled mischievously.

They nodded and both opened the doors at the same time what I saw was a very elegant ballroom with people mainly all vampires everywhere, I stepped forward and put my flames on full blast to get Everybody's attention and boy did it. I stood there head held high gazing around at the hundred or so vampires looking at me or chatting and not noticing me yet. I scanned for my target when I finally spotted him he was talking to a women I never seen before she spotted me and I seen her quickly talk and Teivel turned and spotted me shock on his face for just seconds then put his impassive mask back on. I walked toward him, people pushed to get away from me just as I wanted them to, I wanted them to fear me just as I had them. I finally got to him and he just looked at me didn't say a word, while his lovely vampire lady friend looped her arm threw his arm...jealous much? With my fire on full blast he stepped back just a bit, though I never had my fire on for this long it didn't necessary drain just a little tired.

"Nice to see you again Teivel since you rudely left me"

silence

I looked at the jealous vampire women staring at me with evil in her eyes.

"Will you excuse us..your name?"

"Julie..why should I human?" she gave me a look of disgust, hmm I guess I'm going to have to show her just what this human can do, hey I tried being nice. I faced her walked straight in front of her she unlooped her arm from Teivel's arm and he stepped back while she stood her ground.

"You will excuse yourself VAMPIRE because this mere human will burn you to a crisp but first I will let you suffer awhile, do I make my self clear Julie?" I said all of it with poison.

I looked at Teivel for a split second he had a glint in his eyes happy was it?

"You will do no such thing Kara I will kill you or my clan will either way your neck will be snapped human before you think twice"

My anger had already hit boiling point at the wooded doors and this put me over the edge I was human and someone had to stick up for the human race. so I had to show all the vampires around me that I could hold my ground with that I threw myself at Julie receding some of my flames so that I would let her suffer I caught her by surprise because that would only be my chance and we went down I put my hand on her throat and lit her whole body on fire I smiled at her.

"Don't fuck with this human bitch"

She screamed peoples names I didn't know who or what they were. I never used my powers to harm someone before and although it was a good feeling protecting myself I felt a twinge of guilt harming someone. But I knew it was kill or be killed in the vampire world and on that day I would never forget them words.

I kept the flames on her like I could manipulate them even though they were no longer on me, I gave her one good punch in the face like my daddy taught me, when I heard Derek yell a warning to me I looked back I seen four blurs in the air I barely had time to reacted I rolled off of Julie and got to my feet the blur that was seconds from hitting me was side attacked by Derek but nothing was saving me from the other blur I stood my ground tried to see where it was but my mind didn't react and I went soared threw the air I hit the wall in seconds and I crumpled to the floor and felt the worse pain, I knew if I didn't get up I would be dead. I stood up with much difficulty and looked up Lamia and Teivel were fighting two vampires, clearly the two blurs were losing I looked for my attacker when I spotted him he was next to Julie he looked up, he moved so fast I had merely seconds before I was dead when I hit the wall my power had gone and I had no idea how to turn it on..he smashed me to the wall he had me by the throat I could barely breath he was saying things I couldn't comprehend I looked around for help many had left or just stood there and my allies were still fighting off five new vampires. I looked at my attacker he was saying something along the lines of "stop it now" yelling it actually. I couldn't breathe my head was going foggy from lack of oxygen with little time I looked at Julie and had the idea I hoped it worked. I pulled the flames from Julies body and aimed right for my attacker back he released me and I gasped for air I looked up he was in flames he was thrashing and screaming I knew I had to do the unthinking I made the fire go to its highest point and all that was left of him was ashes, I just killed my first vampire. I was on my knees still trying to breathe when a man walked into the middle of the floor, and Little did I know this vampire would be a great friend in my future.

"STOP THIS" his words seemed to have power surround them. Who was this unusual man? Everyone in the room stopped fighting like a freeze affect but everyone shifted uncomfortable but able to move. I looked around I was all by myself in the corner of the room, every vampire in the room looked at me I felt my adrenaline wearing down and the the pain hit me full force, my head hurt so bad I put my hand on the back of my head and I felt wetness I looked at my hand it was covered in blood I looked up at the room full of vampire and they were all coming toward me except one.


	13. potent blood

Here it is guys and girls!

thanks to every1 that wanted me to continue!

lalala hope you like it..:)

When they came after me I fainted I had no energy left between the lose of blood, the impact of the wall and using my power. I couldn't take anymore after all I was only human. I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. I felt like I got kicked by a horse five times to many. I got up with much difficulty every part of my body hurt. I sat up on the bed and the man that I guess that "saved" me was at my side which I didn't even see him approach me. He smiled a genuine smile and he held this power not like Teivel's but it felt like when you touch a old piece of wood you can tell its aged. I knew he was a vampire I could tell by the red rimed around his eyes. He placed his hand on mine but I pulled away though he looked nice I knew vampires were heartless I couldn't show no weakness or they would see it as they got a hold of me.

"What happened?" he smiled and grabbed a tray of food and handed it to me.

"oh well you were bleeding and your blood is very potent only the oldest can resist it" so that's why even Teivel and Damon and Lamia hadn't had control.

"And you why were you able to are you old?" I didn't mean to offend but hey at least a vampire was answering some questions.

"Yes I guess you could say that, some would say ancient but I like to call it respectable aging" he had a glint in his eye.

"oh" I just sat and eat my oatmeal and drank my milk.

"well anyway my names Clydaimius..Daimius for short"

"okay Daimius why is my blood so potent? Teivel took blood from me when I was unconscious"

"no-no he didn't he bite you but took no blood because he is the few to know the potency of it" I finished my breakfast and enjoyed some answers finally.

"What do you mean he knew?"

"Yes he knew he only bit you to make a statement, you are already bonded he just wanted show you are his in a way"

I didn't like that one bit I was nobodies. He paused as to think of how to say what was next.

"well when humans have gifts their blood can be very addicting and lethal were not sure why some can be perfectly normal but others could make vampires go into a frenzy maybe even turn rogue" hmm this bit of information can be a weapon to use.

"whats a rogue?"

"A vampire that is taken over by blood lust a vampire that only cares for blood has no sense of emotion or and is careless in whatever he or she does"

"Sounds like the usual vampires"

"So how many ancients are their?"

"Well I'm the only one in America the rest are over seas so about twenty or so"

"So are you like a king here or something? Of the vampires?"

"Well something like that I am a very powerful man but life has been truly boring anymore"

"So you kind of above the clans?"

"Yes that's why I'm able to protect you though you are bonded with Teivel my age aids me and doesn't effect me I could take you from him if I wanted"

Well that was reassuring.

"Hmm seems to be a confrontation I'll be back Kara"

"No I wanna come with"

"Are you sure your still injured"

"I'm fine " I got up and walked with him to what supposed confrontation I hadn't heard anything, but he's a vampire and can move very fast and hear really good. When we made it to the ballroom that looked no longer like a ballroom but a huge throne room with Lamia and Teivel sitting on the wooded black and red plush chairs. Their was about five very large men that where speaking well yelling with Teivel saying something like he was spying on my territory. Oh Teivel was talking about Jason but I didn't let the surprise on my face show. when we were finally noticed approaching them we were stared at and can I tell you Teivel was not happy. I was smiling inside but I wouldn't show my joy on my face. The men worked for a lord of some sort I couldn't really hear all of it something of a war. They were speaking very low then all of a sudden Teivel was up but Daimius was in front of him speaking but I couldn't hear them only their lips were moving.

"He is sentenced to death" Teivel said. I remained calm on the outside but on the inside I was dieing. I walked up to Teivel like I owned the place.

"Teivel may I speak with Daimius for a minute?" before he could answer, Daimius pulled me aside I really hope this worked.

"What do you need Kara"

"I know we just met, but I know you are powerful please let Jason go for me if that helps" he looked at me and turned without answering.

"You may take the boy no harm no fowl agreed?" I looked at Teivel he showed no emotion.

"Agreed"

"Kara get the boy so they know he won't be harmed"

"Sure" I knew he wanted me to talk to Jason before they left and for that I was grateful.

I walked to the cell holder in a fast pace, before I opened the door I took a breathe I was quite nervous. When I opened it Jason was already at the cell. I opened the cell with the key Teivel had given me and Jason looked shocked but recovered.

"How did you get the key?"

"I have a friend and so do you we must get going come on"

"So your coming with me right I promised I would help you" though it had been two weeks since I last seen Jason I had changed and he didn't know how much.

"Listen to me I can't go with you..I have to stay" he looked mad.

"What do you mean you have to" I looked into his eyes and I felt safe.

"I can't go it's for the best"

"No come with me is for the best to my father we can protect you" no he couldn't no matter what Teivel could find me and I wasn't having anyone's death on my hands. Before I could say more we made it to the ballroom I hugged him without thinking and we walked to the five men. He walked with composure and with no fear. He meet with his people and walked out with one last look at me. I wanted to cry I knew that he was my only chance and I had this feeling about him that I couldn't describe.

"Thanks Daimius"

"No problem you are one interesting young lady I think you just made an Allie"he smiled and I knew he wasn't lieing.

So please review or follow!

let me get three!

1story follows+2reviews=3

2storyfollows+1review=3

3 reviews or

3 story follows :)

so I guess you get I want something of 3 of them to write next chapter!

question: what do you think Jason is or isn't is he just a human or is he more?


	14. vampire

I left and went to bed that night I am sad to say I cried because my last chance was gone, he meant something to me and it felt like my heart was breaking, but for what I didn't know. I believe this was the last time I cried because I didn't get a chance to. I woke up in bed very unhappy. I woke up because I had this nauseating feeling and soon as I sat up I puked over the side of the bed and I kept puking. I had eaten some fruit before I had went to bed but that and everything else had gone on the floor. I felt horrible after puking for about five minutes I had stopped and Lamia came in with a maid right after, They must have waited for me to finish. I laid back down and Lamia put a cold rag on my head, I was burning up I could feel the vileness and the taste of acid on my tongue, that one taste had me puking on the other side of the bed so I wouldn't puke on the cleaning maid, my muscles contracted and I didn't know what to do but moan. I laid their for hours and nothing stopped not my fever not the puking and not the pain. I couldn't eat anything despite the darned vampires forcing me to try but when their waving food at you and the smell hits you and your already nausea it just makes you puke more. I believe days went by and nothing changed I was growing weaker and I remembered few things but a physician coming to see me and forced me to swallow medicine that only subdued the pain. I tried to ask what was happening to me but none of the words I tried to say came out. I could only eat small pieces of bread or it would come right back up. I only eat a little bit, slept and puked in the past weeks and it was becoming unbearable. one day I knew I wasn't going to over come the sickness that's befallen me. It was taken its Tull on my body and only the vampires could visit me because the human servants would catch what I had, is what Lamia had told me. I couldn't speak but I could hear what little I tried before exhaustion over took me. I felt nothing like this before in my life I felt stiff, it was hard to breathe I was thirsty and hungry I couldn't move or speak. When Daimius came to visit he talked to me of the many places he had been and explained everything in fine detail he spoke to me with soft words and though I didn't hear all it I enjoyed what little I did. But this one day everyone was in my room Lamia, Teivel and Daimius they were speaking but I couldn't here them and they showed strain on their faces. I knew it was my end and there wasn't a darn thing I was going to be able to do about it. I heard bits and pieces of it, something about "Only you can do it and she doesn't have to know" I didn't have the power to think of the "what" was. I rested and Daimius looked at me and smiled I tried to back but I'm not sure that I made one. I felt so sleepy and I knew this would be the last of me and I awaited to see my parents and sister and the last thing I heard was "rest" and I fell into a deep sleep.

Two weeks later...

when I awoken again a week or so later, I was different I felt relaxed and felt normal well not normal but better from being sick. when I sat up I sat up so fast that I had basically threw myself of the bed and landed right into the brick wall. I didn't know how it had happened and I was vastly confused. I got up with ease when I heard voices, I waited for them to come in but they never did. My vision looked better, colors looked brighter and had more definition to them. I spotted a bug that was in the corner I could hear it running across the floor to the hole where it had intended to enter, something was wrong. I walked to the door in seconds, It seemed like my brain was running so fast and so was my body, everything was faster and more acute. I walked with ease and I felt powerful somehow I felt a hunger that I couldn't explain though it only pricked at my brain. I walked to the vampire I intend to ask what happened to me. I walked in and Daimius had looked right at me, I smiled and only to him did I smile. I sat down in the adjacent seat to him, I examined the room it was an office of sorts, a beautiful cherry wood desk stood catty cornered with a wood chair to match, portraits framed the walls of a exquisite forest and landscapes and one of a family. While looking about Daimius remained quiet, distant almost.

"Whats happened to me?"

Silence.

"Daimius please don't make me freak out I'm trying to remain calm" that was an understatement. He shifter toward me with sadness on his face.

"Kara you were very sick, many died from the sickness it just came out of no where, many are still dieing from it" he paused for just second then continued.

"I'm sorry but we had to save you, your a vampire Kara" I stood up so fast that I hadn't even realized, though I knew something was wrong with me. but apparently I didn't register it in my brain, anger flooded threw me. All my power amplified, flames ignited from me I turned flames throwing everywhere. The beautiful office now was up in flames.

"Kara calm down I didn't want to turn you but it was life or death" he looked so different he stood feet from me even though my power was radiating heat he stood his ground. I wanted to kill the man who did this and one simple fire ball could do that.

"Kara I never intend to turn any human to this life you are my first please you must forgive me" this man well vampire who was a ancient could kill Teivel without thinking twice and ran the American vampire world, was begging me to forgive him. I lowered my fire and let it die away. I plopped down on the chair and submitted I felt Daimius hand on my shoulder but said nothing I put the fire out in the room and there was not a lot left but ashes and scorch marks all over. I knew that I was now the enemy I hated I was a vampire.

Review...

also next chapter gonna be awesome!

question: did u see that coming?


	15. jump

**Sooo thanks all for the reviews!**

**so here it is!**

**:)**

**50 years later...**

I laid in bed next to the man I cared for...maybe even loved. I ran my hand threw his hair as he slept, he looked so peaceful even after the past days events. I laid and looked at the ceiling thinking about all the that's happened and how the world has gone to hell. The war between werewolves and us vampires has been going on for more then twenty years now. Oh you ask how this happened? Well before I was turned there was already tension between the two races. But what set the war in motion was technically the vampires fault. Twenty-two years ago there was a rogue vampire clan that was building. We, the highest and most powerful vampire clan were left to deal with it. So we set out to look for the raging filled with blood lust clan of vampires. Rogue vampires were unpredictable and very dangerous even to the normal vampire so we meaning me, Derek, Morgana and Daimius planned every move we made, because everyday the rogue clan was building. But one day when we finally found their recent hide out, we moved in but we missed them instead they were at that time killing off a royal werewolf family. So in the end the other werewolf royal family's declared war and blood shed followed soon after. The werewolves said they wound not stop till the day every vampire was dead. So here we were twenty years later still fighting because we vampires were not going to go down with out a fight. Many a times the wolves were winning the war but we now had the upper hand. I myself helped aid a lot in the war because I trained for many years with Daimius, learning to fight and control my fire. I killed many werewolves it did haunt because they had a life and possibly a family. I still after fifty years later try to hold on to my humanity but when push comes to shove and a wolf is trying to kill you, you fight back because its your life or his. I got out of bed trying not to move so I wouldn't wake up the man in my bed but I hadn't succeeded, Derek was up and had me in his arms before I could move one more step. I smiled he was my light while the world was dark.

"I was just going to get something to sedate my hunger. I used a lot of power tonight and I'm starved"i held his eyes they were filled with all the love in the world. He smiled a beautiful smile and kissed me with a fieriness I returned.

"ok, tell Daimius I will be up and ready in a few hours"

"ok I will, now get some rest" he gave me one last kiss and went to bed. The man knew me so well. I left and meet Daimius in his office. Which the walls still held the scorch marks from all those years ago, when I had lost my temper when I first was turned. The office wasn't overall different it held a wooded desk that was not as massive as the cherry one had been with a leather chair to match and two more matching leather chairs in front of the desk. Only two portraits hung on the wall one of me and him painted and a very old one of his beloved, Evangeline from many years ago. I sat down in the chair in front of the desk and waited for him to speak. Daimius was like a father to me I would die for him and I knew he would for me. We grew a bond over the years from spending many hours training and just being together. When I was turned I was silent for weeks. I didn't talk to nobody but the human servant that conversed with me in secret. Everyday a different vampire came into my room and tried to talk to me nothing worked I just sat there and everyday passed just as the last. Then Derek came in and talked to me for hours and I listened and didn't say a word. What he said comforted me and I finally just gave in and began my life as a vampire. The worst had been drinking blood. I had withheld my blood intake since I had been turned and it was not a very good thing to do. So when I had to drink off a human it wasn't pleasant for me but to my surprise it was pleasurable for them. I felt like I was at an all time low then but now sitting here I was content with the life I held even though in the back of my mind I still felt trapped. I held on to my grudge against Teivel for killing my family that's just one thing I wouldn't let go and he regrets it because I know he envy's me and Derek relationship. Teivel was always one to want a loving, caring women in his immortal life. But I was in no way going to ever forgive him and even if I did I just didn't feel that way toward him. My memories of my family ran threw my mind everyday but it just wasn't enough for me I didn't have enough time with them. Even if they were alive I wouldn't visit them as a vampire, I knew they would look at me, that is if they recognized me and held fear in there faces and when I though of that my heart ached with hurt.

**Did you see that comeing... kara and derek together?**

**Anywho REVIEW!**

**let me know what u think?**

**Would u like a sequel to this story I wana do one but...let me know!**

**what about the time jump? Did u like or dislike?**


	16. monster

Thank you all for reading my story!

Enjoy!

The war room was filled with vampires of different origins. It seems the American vampire and werewolf war has spreed overseas to the United Kingdom. I worried just thinking about it, in two days the other ancient vampires from overseas will be coming into our clan Territory to talk war tactics and other things. I sighed and sat down in the red velvet chair that was placed next to the three other chairs that sat Daimius,Lamia and Teivel. I looked at Daimius and nodded and looked forward at all the vampire clan leaders from across the united states, scanning the room my eyes set on Julie the vampire I had almost killed when she threatened me all those years ago. When I had been human. We locked eyes for seconds then she moved on to talk to her partner. she moved up in the ranks in her clan over the years she now is clan leader because of her vampire husband. I still to this day never trusted her. she was sneaky and always looking for something to gain and those two combined were lethal. I leaned over and asked Daimius how the raid on the southern wolf clan went, he didn't look happy. I blew out a frustrated breath and sat up straight. Daimius stood and silenced the room, he held a certain respect and everyone gave it to him no matter how they felt about his loyalty to our clan.

"The ancients from overseas will be here in two days time" Daimius' voice thundered threw the room.

"We must tread lightly, for their ways are very different then ours" he said scanning the room.

"The war is balanced right now and more of our kind are killed everyday, but do not let that intimidate you. we must focus and work together in order to stop the werewolves from gaining the upper hand" he said.

"Me, Kara, Teivel and Lamia will be conversing with the ancients when they arrive" he finished, but you could see in the other vampire leaders faces they were not happy about it.

When most of the clans vampires where leaving to return to their temporary living quarters, A vampire I had never meet before approached me. He was extremely muscular more then the average vampire with black hair and green mixed with Grey eyes. He bowed to me and I nodded my head acknowledging him. I walked over and took a glass of red wine, sampled it and turned around knowing that vampire was behind me.

"Can I help you...?" I asked.

"Names Liander and yes you can" he said with a husky voice that matched his extremely muscled body.

"And what would that be exactly?" I asked, peering around hoping Daimius or Derek would come save me. No such luck.

"I see you reputation proceeds you. You are very prized by leaders of your clan" he said with a glint in his eye.

"I wouldn't say prized I'd say valuable" What can I say? It was the truth!

"Yes indeed, please follow me I have a special gift for you" he said as he grabbed my hand. I followed being polite, I didn't need to make a scene with even three of the remaining vampire clan leaders.

I followed though I took my hand from his, but he only replaced it on my lower back. He took me to a part of the castle where the guest stay, opening one of the doors before I could reacted ( I know I'm a vampire, but he has almost a hundred years on me!) he had me pinned against the cold concrete wall. He had his mouth on my in mere seconds and hands running up my legs, after the shock of it rang threw me I knocked him right in the face but he didn't falter. I tried two more times but he didn't let up, he acted as if it was part of his little sex game he was playing. I was extremely mad now.

"Get off me!" I hissed barring my fangs. I grabbed his head and twisted then kneed him in the balls, I had seconds to spare I went for the nose but he was older and much faster. He threw me and pinned me on the guest bed.

" you like it rough do ya? Well I can play along" he said eyes filled with lust, with his hand over my mouth I bite him and blood gushed from my fangs. Liander's blood tasted horrible and I only wanted to spit it out. I was able to get my hand free while he was busy trying to unzip my leather top.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I hissed letting my fire ignite threw out my body that he now laid on. It took a second for him to register what was happening and he was up, his body in flames screams ripped threw the room. I pinned him my body against his. I leaned close to his ear and said "Don't ever try that again on me or I will kill you and it will be slow" I slowly let the fire die away from him and I took his arm and twisted and heard the crack. Liander slumped to the floor, the room smelling of burnt flesh. He was alive but badly hurt maybe next time he wouldn't fuck with me. I walked out the room while vampires rushed to the room I looked behind me and turned a walked to go feeding with a smile on my face from the harm I just caused Liander. Am I monster? I believe I am.

Thanks for reading!


	17. humanity

Hi all!

Hope you like and cheers for the new year!

:)

I only feed on two people, one was human and one was a vampire. My human was a women that was around thirty years old. She enjoys the time when I feed off her, and actually it seemed that vampire saliva actually holds nutrients that was very good for human health. I walked away satisfied and ready for war, walking to my room I heard a struggle about thirty feet from me. I turned the corner with vampire speed and threw the vampire off the servant. He bared his fangs then realized who I was, he bowed and waited for my words. I looked at the young servant only fifteen or so and scared out of her wits. I smelled fear oozing from her. I looked back at the vampire, baring my fangs, I hissed and jumped on him. I took a chunk of his throat out, he would live but he had pain featured on his face.

"Next time think before touching my humans" I said, getting up off him and dusting myself off. I looked at the girl she stood frozen, not knowing to run or not. I retracted my fangs and wiped my face, putting my hand on her arm I asked if she was okay. she only nodded. I turned her neck and felt her instantly stiffen. She had small puncture wounds that meant he only just had put his fangs in.

"your fine, but I need to bite you so no one else touches you okay?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she said, words stumbling.

"There are a lot of vampires here and I want to keep you safe" I said reassuringly.

"um..okay" she said reluctantly. I bite her, but not taking any blood and preformed the ritual that made my scent stay attached to her blood, closing the wound I step back and observed her. She was very beautiful with straw blond hair with signature blue eyes.

"I want you to get something to eat, tell the kitchen Kara said to let you" I said. She nodded not saying a word.

"What do you do here?" I asked.

"I clean the cells and bathroom areas" she said but looking sad. I used to know what hard work meant and what a Toll it put on your body and your mind.

"Well what would you like to do?" I asked.

"Excuse me miss?" she asked.

"Exactly what I asked" I said. She didn't answer.

"okay how old are you?" I asked.

"sixteen miss" she said looking down at the floor.

"Well this simply won't do" I said.

"Your fired!" I said. She looked at me shocked.

"Please miss I need this job, my family needs this money" she begged and pleaded.

"Well you will get this job back when your educated understood?" I said,

"Educated?" she said.

"Yes educated, I will deal with the details now run along and eat and don't worry about nothing okay" I said walking away.

I walked straight to Teivel's office, walking in he greeted me and smiled, though knowing I don't come to his office only for important things.

"Kara my dear how is your day going?" he asked.

"Lovely" I said. I sat in the chair and got right to business.

"I want all of out servants that are eighteen or younger to get an education but get payed while doing it" I said. He looked shocked.

I smiled.

"Why would that be?" he asked curiously.

"My own reasons, I ask as a favor and in return I will forgive you slightly for what you've done" I said though it pained me.

"And if I refuse?" he asked. I smiled once more.

"If you refuse you will only make me hate you more and I'll get my way either way. But I'm giving you the first chance" I said though it was some what of a lie. I could ask Daimius, but he has enough on his plate and I knew Teivel had the means to cover the cost.

"Very well, the terms?" he asked.

"The terms are simple, every servant that is under the age of eighteen will attend school till they hit adulthood. They will be paid to attended for what they would normally make working here, but they must work at least one year here after" I said. He waited a few minutes eying me then spoke.

"Agreed" he said.

"It starts tomorrow, I will have people working on it to get people into the program and starting as soon as possible" I said and walked out.

This a filler to show you that Kara still hold on to her humanity..:)

what ya think?

This story is going to come to an end soon :(


	18. love and lies

Enjoy its soon coming

To an end!

I worked vigorously to get the girls the education that I had never had gotten the chance to have. The project was in motion and their families were notified, and no doubt there will be curiosity in the villages and towns our servants lived in on how their children are attending school and affording it. But our vampire secret would never get out. The human servants are never to say what we are or what we do, because they simply can't. Teivel's influence on them doesn't even let the words leave their mouths and he would know in an instant, if they tried. The servants just simply say they do housekeeping at a large castle. I walked to my room preparing to shower but I was surprised by Derek, he smiled at me and in vampire speed he had me on the bed. I laughed he made me so happy, I kissed him. I loved his scent and everything about him. I stopped and looked into his eyes, he was amazing in every way, in his eyes I saw me, reflecting back and what I saw was his love and I faltered and looked away. I couldn't love him. He killed my sister, my baby sister and he knew it. He sensed my discomfort and laid on the bed next to me. He blew out his breathe and ran his hand over my face. I looked at him. He had fear on his face, something Derek never had.

"What's the matter Derek?" I said.

"I want to tell you something but I'm not sure if you will be mad or happy or…I just fear you will leave me" he said.

I sat up.

"What is it? I wouldn't leave you!...you…..know i…care for you" I said though in the back of my head I knew it was more.

He leaned in and kissed me then took a deep breathe.

"I didn't kill your sister" he said then looked away.

"You know I love you don't you Kara?" he said pleading. I just looked at him, but I avoided his question and only focused on what he had just told me. It was a lie.

"How couldn't you have killed Alice? I seen you do it" I said with a whisper.

"I couldn't bare to kill an innocent child like her, she did nothing wrong" he said.

Flashback

(Derek's pov)

We walked up to the house that Teivel had sent us to. I had no idea what this mission was for, only Nikolai knew what the purpose was and he looked happy and Nikolai was never happy. I heard voices three females and one male. I smelled only humans and farm animals that lived in the barn area. I looked around it was a small town, so the mission would go smoothly without any interruption. Nikolai stopped just feet from the house and informed us just then, me and Drake take the older woman and young child out and he will grab the young female then, the father will be dealt with after me and Drake kill the mother and child. I didn't show it on my face but I didn't want any part of killing this family. We burst in and the humans didn't even see it coming, grabbing the young child before I was going to kill her I looked around cake and dinner laid out on the table. I couldn't kill an innocent child. so I did what could get me killed. I left a witness and disobeyed my clan leader.

I angled my head and so no one to hear me.

"little girl I need you to look at your mommy and when she falls, you must fall just as she and stay still and be silent until we leave" I said hoping she would follow she was very young maybe five or six.

After seconds of saying this Drake broke the mother's neck and at the same I acted like I did the same to the little girl. she fell just as her mother and I thanked whatever god they prayed to. I left her there and went for the father. He put up a good fight but was no compare to me and drake, we had him out the house and I let drake do the rest he tore a part of his throat out and we left him there. I turned and walked back in the house. After everything calmed down I looked at the girl that was so special to Teivel and I stopped in my tracks she was beautiful beyond belief. She was young and had fear in her eyes but she still fought against Nikolai and from that day on I would watch over her. She was light to my darkness.

Flashback ended

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I just looked a Derek and couldn't get a word out. Nothing prepared me for what he had just told me. Alice was alive. My only relative a link to my family the only one left. I was overjoyed; I sat up and couldn't think but only of Alice and how she made it out alive because of this man that sat next to me the man I loved. The man I wanted to spend the rest of my eternity with, I kissed him with a fierceness I didn't know I had. We laid there completely in tuned to each other, his hands caressing my leg. We kissed for several seconds I laid atop of him looking down in his eyes, he smiled at me and my heart fluttered. For many long years Derek has waited for me and has never attempted anything without me making the move first. I kissed him and I knew this felt right. I was going to give my virginity to the man I loved. I unbuttoned his shirt with vampire speed and ran my hands over his muscular body. He trembled. I kissed his body till I moved lower to unbutton his pants. I felt his hands on me, looking up I smiled from the lust in his eyes,

"Kara are you sure?" Derek asked?

"I love you Derek I'm very sure" I said and only seconds from it coming out my mouth, Derek flipped me over on my back and my clothes were already hitting the floor. We made love and it was everything I dreamed of it being. he was careful but fierce in all the right ways and I loved every minute of it. I laid there next to him stroking his hair as he slept and I drank in my happiness. He woke and kissed my neck and we began again, I loved him with all my heart and wanted to share everything with him and taste his sweet blood, caught in the moment I bit his neck sinking into his flesh and drinking his blood it was exotic and tasted so amazing it was addicting. I heard Derek say something then felt his fangs sink into my neck and sensation hit me like a boulder. I retracted my fangs and I screamed in pleasure but moments later pain ran threw me and I screamed in horrible pain. I felt like my soul was being ripped from me. So much pain I couldn't bare my vision blurred and I faint for the first time as a vampire I fainted, and I didn't even know that could happen.

I awoke with an elder lady towering over me. I sat up so fast that I almost hit her square in the nose with my forehead. I looked around Derek sat in the adjacent chair looking horrible. Daimius sat next to me and looked at me with a questionable look on his face. I caught Teivel in the corner conversing with Derek in his authority voice saying it was all his fault, not thinking I was on my feet and had Teivel against the wall in seconds and my hands blazing with flames. I shouldn't have been able to sneak up on him like that let alone have more strength then him he had years on me as a vampire. I had hate in my eyes for this man till this day and now he dare accuse my beloved Derek of my pain? I could kill him. But before I could Daimius had me off Teivel and sitting before I could!...darn the man! He loved to keep me calmed and not let me kill anyone! I let my rage settle. What was with me?

"What happened Kara?" Asked daimius. I looked around everyone as looking at me with question in their eyes. I sighed I hated being a the weird vampire. Everything happening to her. So I lied.

"Nothing I just had an such an intense…um…sensation I passed out is all" I lied threw my teeth and played stupid.

They all looked at me questionably but was ready to ask further but we were interrupted by a servant girl…thank god!

So I thought!

She informed us that the werewolves are moving into our territory and we had to battle with the ancients here or not, we had to move quickly.

"Meet in the great room in five minutes" Teivel said and left with haste as Daimius followed with a look in my direction But said nothing further.

The epic battle we have been trying to prevent was unpreventable. I kissed Derek and we walked to the great room ready for our orders.

So?w I love you all and missed you all!


End file.
